Destiny
by dikacangin
Summary: Menghadapi segala,cobaan,penyiksaan menumbuhka jiwa physcopat pada naruto, siksaan yang terus dilakukan ayah dan ibu angkatnya yang membuat sosok dirinya berubah, dan kerinduan kepada teman masa kecilnya kini tak terbendung.
1. Chapter 1

Chap1

Warning:femnaru,occnaru,nocakra,noover power

Naruto milik masashi kishimoto

Ao no exorcist milik kazue kato

Disebuah taman terlihat banyak anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian,mereka berlarian sambil melepas penat sehabis ujian, mereka berlari bagaikan capung yg terbang

"narutochan"teriak seorang anak berambut putih dengan gembira

"tobi-niii"ucap seorang anak perempuan sembari memeluk anak laki-laki itu

Yup benar mereka hidup bersama dengan banyak anak dipanti asuhan, ini semua berawal dengan tragedi malam biru 7 tahun yang lalu, dimana desa yang mereka tinggali tiba-tiba terbakar, pada saat itu api membakar semua yang mereka miliki, bahkan orang tua mereka.

Kini tobirama menggendong naruto sambil berlari menuju panti asuhan

Tobiramapov

"Ntah kenapa setiap melihat naru ketawa aku sangatt senang,aku tidak peduli kalo malam punggungku sakit yang penting aku bisa melihat naruto tertawa, karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki"batinku,sekarang aku dapat melihat senyumannya, senyuman manisnya. Ya senyuman manisnya, sampailah kami didepan pintu panti asuhan, ntah kenapa ada orang yg sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan ibu kepala panti asuhan, akupun mengetukan tanganku pada pintu itu

Tok tok tok

"masuk"ucap ibu kepala panti seraya menyuruhku masuk dan benar dugaanku, aku melihat seorang pria dewasa sedang berbicara dengan ibu kepala panti.

"tobiramakun masuklah kekamar, ibu mau ngobrol dengan naruchan"ucap ibu kepala panti seraya memegang pundaku, aku hanya mengaggukan kepala lalu menurunkan naruto, lalu aku pergi menuju kamar.

End tobirama pov

"nah naruchan kenalkan, mereka berdua akan menjadi ayah dan ibumu"ucap bu kepala panti sambil mengelus-elus rambut naru, sedangkan naruto hanya terdiam, jika mereka akan menjadi orang tuanya berarti dia tidak akan beetemu dengan tobiramanii,

Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"naru gk mau, naru gk mau"ucapnya sambil menangis, lalu ibu kepala panti mendekatinya lalu memeluknya, ia membisikan sesuatu

"Naruchan jika naru ikut, naru bisa bersekolah,bisa beli mainan"ucap ibu panti dengan membelai rambut naru

"tapi naru gk mau pergi hiks, nanti naru gk bisa ketemu ama ama teman teman naruhiks"ucapnya dengan menangis tersendu-sendu

"Naruchan,naru mau gk ngeliat teman-teman naru sekolah"ucap ibu kepala panti, lalu dibalas dengan anggukan

"nah jika naru ikut mereka, mereka akan memberi biaya setiap bulan dipanti ini, dan teman naru bisa bersekolah, nanti kalo kapan-kapan naru bisa berkunjung disini, kapanpun"ucap ibu panti itu dengan lembut

) ;) ;(

Skiptime

Terlihat anak berkumpul didepan panti

"dahh naru"ucap mereka

"naruto jangqn lupakan kami"ucap salah dari mereka

"Pasti"balas naruto, namun ia masih sedih, karena tidak ada tobirama yg ikut mengucapkan perpisahan

Akhirnya ia menaiki mobil bersama keluarga barunya

"dahhh"ucap anak anak panti ,

Mobil terus berjalan ketika rukah panti sudah hampir tidak terlihat, muncula tobirama dengan menaiki sepeda sambil berteriak

"dahh naruto dahh"ucapnya sambil menaiki sepeda

"wahh besar sekali rumahny"ucap naruto senang, lalu ia memasuki rumah itu

"wahhh"ucapnya kagum

"Nah bocah beehubung kau numpang dirumah kami lebih baik kau menuruti kami"ucap seorang pria dengan nada licik

Dan mulai dari hari itu, hari-harinya berubah

-1bulan kemudian

Kini terlihat jelas perbedaan badannya naruto, kini dibadannya penuh dengan bekas lebam dan luka, kondisinya sangat memperihatinkan, kini ia duduk dengan frustasi, ia mengharapkan malaikat maut segera menjeputnya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi apa yg mereka perbuat kepada dirinya, ia sering disiksa , kadang juga tangannya dirobek menggunakan gunting, jika ia berbuat kesalahan maka ia dihukum dengan dicambuk, bahkan ia dilecehkan oleh ayah angkatnya

",hiks heh heh heh"tangis sambil terengah-engah, rasa sakit dengan cepat menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

Malam telah tiba,disaat orang-orang tertidur ia hanya bisa menahas tangis.

Ia berdiri lalu berjalan mengambil sebuah kampak dilantai, ia pergi dari gudang dan menuju kekamar suami istri itu,

Kriiiettt

Ia membuka pintu kamar suami istri tsbt, ia hanya melihat suaminya saja,mungkin istrinya ada di kamar mandi begitiluh pikirnya, ia mendekati pria itu, lalu menaiki kasur tersebut, pria itu tidak merasakan apa-apa, ia kira itu istrinya,

Tangan kecil naruto menganyunkan kampaknya kepada kepala pria itu, sontak pria itu menjerit,dengan segera naruto terus memukul-mukulkan kampaknya kepada pria itu,darah terus bermucratan, tak lama kemudia pria itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir, kondisi mayat pria itu sangat memprihatinkan,mukanya kini tak berwujud lagi

Drap drap drap

Bunyi suora orang berlari, sang istri hanya kaget saat melihat narutpo membunuh suaminya

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan"ucapnya marah,sedangkan naruto hanya terdiam

"Haloo kaachann main masak-masak yuk"ucap naruto lalu berlari menuju wanita itu, oa mengayun-ayunkan kampaknya kepada wanita,

"akhhhh"jerit wanita itu, bagaimana tidak menjerit perutnya dihantam dengan kampak hingga terjatuh, darah terus mengalir dari perutnya

"Naruchan jangan lakukan itu, jangan"ucap wanita itu ketakutan

"Kachan pernah bilang jadi seorang wanita harus tegas, maka naru harus tegaskan,naru tidak salahkan"ucapnya sambil menyeringai, naruto mengayunkan kampa pada kepala wanita itu,

"Akhhjkkjkkkakkkkkk"jerit wanita itu memecahkan keheningan malam.

Kini naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah itu dengan tertatih-tatih


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Genre:,.,romance,family,mistery

Pair:masih mikir kalo bisa voting

Warning:femnaru,occnaru,nocakra,noover power

Jalan kota konoha terlihat sangat padat,jika dilihat dari keatas kita bisa melihat dijalan konoha manusia bagaikan semutg

Ntah kenapa orang-oraang dikonoha lebih mementing ego nya sendiri, mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan tangisan seorang bocah

Narutopov

"hosh hosh dimana jalan untuk menuju panti hosh hosh"ucap dengan keringat terus mengucur dari kulitku,

"Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah sambil menahan rasa sakit disluruh tubuhku, ntah sampai kapan tuhan terus menyiksaku"jerit hatiku,

Deggg deggg deggg

"pandangaku ntah kenapa menghitam"

Deggg deggggg

"dadaku perih"

Degggg deggg

"gelap ya hanya gelap yg kurasakan, perlahan-lahan kesadaranku menghilang, disamping itu rasa sakitkku menghilang"

Endpov

Orang-orang masih berlalu lalang, tanpa membantu seorang anak kecil yg penuh dengan luka,p mungkin rasa iba mereka telah ditiadakan, mungkin juga yang mereka pikirkan anak itu hanya sedang berakting agar dikasahani.

Tak jarangjuga salah satu dari pejalan itu menginjak badanya.

 **Sedangkan dipanti**

Terlihat anak-anak sedang bermain dengan ceria,mereka tertawa,berlari-lari,walaupun kondisi panti yang mengalami kabangkrutan.

Hanya ada satu anak yang terdiam didepan panti, mengabaikan panggilan teman-temannya,dari dalam panti munculah seorang wanita paruh baya, terlihat dari keriput dikulitnya. Wanita itu memegang pundak anak berambut putih

"Tobiramakun, apa kau merindukannya"ucap ibu kepala panti dengan halus, namun sang lawan bicara hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Yah kita semua merindukannya"ucap sang ibu kepala panti sambil menarik nafas dalam dalam, waktu bagaikan berhenti saat ibu panti berbicara begitu.

"Kau berbohong,kau bohongkan, narutoku sebenarnya telah kau jual"bentak tobirama,air matanya mengalir, sedangkan ibu kepala merasa kaget, bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang paling sopan bisa membentaknya.

"Tobiramakun apa yang kau maksud, naruto sudah bahagia bersama keluarganya"ucap ibu kepala panti

"kau bohong, aku mendengar dari warga rumah yang mereka tinggali terbakar, kau tidak hanya dia yang kumiliki"tobirama membentak ibu kepala panti dengan suara yang lantang

"Aku membencimu"ucap tobirama lalu pergi meninggalkan panti itu, sedangkan ibu kepala panti hanya menangis

$%##&\- ;+

Kini terlihat tobirama duduk termenung disebuah sungai, sungai yang penuh dengan kenangan dengan naruto, ia mengaggap naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, tak terasa hari beranjak senja, matahari mulai tertelan. Ia terus menangis, air matanya terus mengalir dan menetes diair sungai itu.

Tiba -tiba air sungai itu mulai bergelombang, awalnya kecil namun lambat laun gelom air itu bertambah besar,melihat kejadian itu tobirama terpelonjak kaget dan terjatuh, dan dari air bergelombang itu munculah sesosok mahluk

;))-8%%-$$&**&++ &-+

Terlihat seorang wanita yang berumur skitar 30 tahun melihat bahan bahan belanjaanya, ntah seperti tidak biasanya ia melewati jalan ini, yupz dia sangat jarang melewati jalan ini dengan berjalan, ia biasanya membeli sesuatu dengan mobil,

"hm sepeetinya sakenya tertinnggal"ucapnya wanita itu sambil memeriksa barang belanjaannya yupz benar sakenya tertinggal, ketika ia ingin kembali ke toko ia melihat seorang anak tergeletak dijalanan, ia mendekatinya dan memeriksa keadaan anak itu

"aku harus mengobatinya, sebelum luka berinfeksi"ucap. Sunade lalu menggendong naruto.

;) 🌓🌒 🐜🐛

Sampainya dikediaman tsunade,

Terlihat rumah yg cukup besar dan mewah terlihat didepan mata, terdapat pepohonan dan kolam yang membuat suasana rumah itu sangat sejuk.

"tsunade segera masuk kerumah, lalu menidurkan naruto dikamar

Tsunadepov

"siap kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan,memar-memar terlihat baru,apa yang terjadi pada anak ini"ucapku ntah pada siapa, ntah kenapa aku sangat pedulinya pada anak ini

Aku trus membasuh luka-lukanya dengan air hanga dan memplester lukanya, sebagai exocirt meiser medis luka pada anak itu bukan apa apa, tapi aku khawatir pada kondisi psikologisnya,

"siapa yg tega menyiksa anak ini"ucapku, lalu mencopot bajunya, ntah apa yang terjadi bajunya pun penuh dengan luka

Beberapa menit kemudian

"huh cape juga mengobatinya"ucapku ntah kepada,

"melihat wajah anak ini mengingatkanku dengan masa laluku"batin diriku termenung, ia tertidur dengan damai

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

Kini naruto terbangun dari pingsannya,ia bisa melihat ruangan yang sangat asing, ia berusaha berdiri namun dicegat oleh tsunade

"nak jangan banyak bergerak dahulu,biarkan tubuhmu membaik dahulu"ucap tsunade dari luar kamar

"Anuu, aku dimana"tanya naruto kebingunan

"Kau ada dirumahku, aku melihatmu pingsan dijalan jadi aku membawa kesini"balas tsunade, ia masih berada diluar kamar

"ano, terimakasihi baashan"ucap naruto

"kau kenapa bisa terluka, ohya dimana rumahmu"tanya tsunade ,lalu ia masuk kekamar sambil membawa makanan dan minuman, sedangkan narutohanya terdiam tak bergeming,

"jawab saja nanti, makanlah dahulu"ucap tsunade sambil memberikan bubur

"bi,aku tidak punya rumah,"ucap naruto dengan polos

"dan aku telah **membunuh ayah dan ibu** angkat"lanjut naruto mendengar itu tsunade kaget matanya membulat saat mendengar kesaksian anak itu

Setelah mendengar penjelasan naruto ia sekarang mengerti, kenapa anak ini melakukan hal itu, jika dirinya dalam keadaan itu ia pasti melakukannya juga.

"nah naruto berhubung baachan tinggal sendirian kau boleh tinggal disini, dan panggilah baachan dengan panggilan kaachan"ucap tsunade dengan lembut

"serius, terimakasih kaachan"ucapnya lalu memeluknya

 **1minggu kemudian**

"Nee naruto besok siapkan bajumu ya"ucap tsunade

"emangnya kita mau kemana kaachan"tanya naruto dengan polos

"besok kita kekebun binatang ya"ucap tsunade tersenyum

"Ok kaachan"ucap naruto dengan semangat, dia sangat senang karena besok ia kekebun binatang, dan baru pertama kalinya ia kekebun bibatang

 **Keesokanya**

Narutopov

"akhirnya kami pergi kekebun binatang, ternyata begini ya kebun binatang"ucapku dengan senang

"kau baru pertama kali kesini"tanya tsunade sambil tersenyum

"Ya kaachan, saat dipanti kami hanya bermain didepan panti"ucap naruto dengan polos, mendengar jawaban dari naruto membuat dirinya prihatin

"Wahh kaachan kita kesana yuk"ucap naruto sambil menarik tsunade, untuk melihat kandang zebra.

"Naah naru kau membawa buku gambar ya"tanya tsunade

"iya kaachan aku ingin melukis kulitnya"ucap naruto sambil menggambar kulit zebra, menurutnya hewan itu sangat indah

 **Beberapa jam kemudian**

Sekarang jarum jam memenujukan angka 4

"nah naruto kita pulang yuk"ucap tsunade dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto, ia berjalan beriringan dengan tsunade sambil membawa lukisannya, lukisa terkesan abstrak

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

"Terlihat naruto sedang bermain sendirian diterasnya, saat sedang asyiknya ia melihat sebuah kucing yang cukup aneh, ia mendekatinya

"push push"ucap naruto kepada kucing itu, namun kucing itu lari, melihat hal itu ia berlari dan mebgejarnya, baginya kucingnya sangat unik, kucing itu memiliki 2 ekor, ia mengejar terus sampai disebuah rumah, terdengar suara anak kecil

"wahh kuro kau dari mana saja"ucap seorang anak kecil,

Naruto mengintip anak itu, ia melihat kucing itu sangat jinak pada anak itu, ia mendekati anak berambut biru itu

"Anuuu, apa kucing itu milikmu"tanya naruto pada anak itu, sedangkan anak itu kaget,

"kau bisa melihat kucing ini"tanya anak itu pada naruto,sedangkan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto

"Waahhhh, ohya kenalkan namaku okumura rin dan ini kucingku namanya kuro"ucap rin sambil memperkenalkan diri

"namaku uzumaki naruto salam kenal"balas naruto sambil tersenyum,

"sekarang kita berteman"ucap rin sambil tersenyum

"ya"balas naruto tersenyum

 **9Tahun Kemudian**

Narutopov

Tok tok tok

"Iyah"gumam tsunade lalu membukakan pintu,ia melihat sesosok gadi berabut kuning

"kaachan aku lulus"ucapku dan sontak membuat kaachan bahagia,

"kau memang anaku yg paling pintar"ucap kachan sambil memelukku

"baik untuk merayakan kelulusan, mari kita makan-makan, kau mau kemana"tanya kaachan kepada

"keramen ichiraku"ucapku semangat, sedangkan kaachan sweetdrop

Kamipun pergi menuju kedai ramen ichiraku

 **Skiptime**

"kenyangnya"ucapku sambil mengelus-elus perutku,sedangkan kaachan sedang bersedih hati karena uang dalam dompet menipis.

"Kami berdua berjalan melewati sebuah bangunan yg belum dikerjakan sedangkan kaachan ekspresi muka kaachan terlihat berubah, seperti bersiap siaga.

"naruto "ucap kaachan

"Ada apa"balasku

"kita harus berhati-hati"ujar kaachan yang membuatku bingung,

Tiba-tiba dari kegelapan malam muncul sesosok mahluk yg mencoba menyerangku, saat itu pula tubuhku didorong oleh kaachan

"hosh hosh"aku terengah-engah karena shock

"naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa"teriak kaachan, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam karena shock

"Yoo tsunade, sekaranng kau sudah tua ya"ucap sosok itu, ia terlihat seperti pria aneh berambut hijau, wajahnya sungguh pucat bagaikan penderit anemia

"kau "ucap kaachan dengan siaga

"ternyata sudah tua ya"sosok itu kembali berbicara

"Huh tidak kusangka wujudmu masih seperti itu saja "ucap kaachan dengan nada menyindir.

Tbc

"hai senpai perkenalkan saya dikacangin, saya autor baru jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, ohya saya juga minta sarannya buat kelanjutan ni fanfic, ohya tolong ya nicerita direview, karena review kalian akan sangat membantu buat saya.

Soal pair juga saya minta sarannya, ok sampai disini saja pertemuan kali ini.

Byeeeee muach


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Naruto © masashi kishimoto

Ao no exorcist©kazue kato

 **Naruto pov**

"Ntah kenapa kaachan. Begitu kwatir terlihat dari raut mukanya, dan siapa kah pria itu" ucapku seraya memandang pria berambut hijau, pria itu sangat aneh bagaimana bisa seorang manusia berkulit sangat pucat,

"Nah naruto, jangan jauh-jauh dengaku ya"ucap kachan seraya menenangkan diriku, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih

"hou, ternyata kau sudah punya anak ya tsunade, aku tidak menyangka itu, untuk ukuran manusia sepertimu hebat juga masih terlihat muda"ucap pria itu dengan santai, nada bicaranya juga terlihat sedang memainkan kami

"iblis memang tak punya sopan santun, seharusnya saat waktu itu aku juga seharusnya membunuh mu"ucap kachan lalu ntah dari mana ia mengeluarkan sebuah handgun,"

"semoga tuhan memberkatimu"ucap kaachan seraya menembakan pelurunya kepada pria itu, kachan terus menembakan peluru itu dengan cepat, sedangkan pria itu hanya menghindarinya dengan santai,

 **End pov**

Pria melompat menuju keatas sebuah bangunnan, seraya menghindari peluru-peluru yang ditembaki tsunade

"amaimon jangan kabur",ucap tsunade dengan geram karena tidak satupun dari pelurunya mengenai pria itu, ia mengejar amaimon, peluh keringat menetes dari kulitnya

"kachan"ucap naruto, karena baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi t tsunade begitu

"hahaha"tawa amaimon dengan gila,sambil mengayunkan tangannya dan saat itu pun muncul bebatuan besar dengan kecepatan tinggi bergerak mengarah ke tsunade, melihat itu tsunade tak mau diam, ia sesegera mengakat kerah baju naruto untuk menghindarinya

"ehhh"ucap naruto dengan saat tangat halus itu mrngakat dirinya. Batu itu menabrak sebuah bangunan yang menyebabkan bunyi detuman yang cukup besar

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"tanya naruto dengan penasaran apa yang terjadi sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya pria itu lakukan

"bukan apa-apa, cepat pulanglah kerumah dan tunggu sampai aku pulang"ucap tsunade sambil menenangkan naruto , ia mengelus-eluskan surai kuning milik naruto

"Tapi"jawab naruto dengan nada bingung, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, jika ia pulang mungkin ia akan selamat tapi bagaimana nasib orang yang dianggap ibunya sendiri

"Pulanglah"ucap tsunade dengan nada tegas, mendengar hal itu naruto segera pergi berlari, sebenarnya hatinya sangat jika harus meninggalkan orang sangat ia sayangu

"kau harusnya tahu bahwa iblis itu licik, kau kira aku akun akan membiarkan seseorang pun kabur"ucap amaimon seraya melempar belati kearah naruto

 **Crashh**

belati itu mengenai kaki naruto, darah bermucratan bagaikan sebuah berisi air yang pecah

"akhhh"jerit naruto kesakitan, darah terus mengalir dari kaki naruto, ntah kenapa rasa sakitnya tidak seperti biasanya, rasa sakitnya bagaikan menyebar keseluruh kaki,

"narutoo"teriak tsunade dengan lantang,ia sesegera mengambil sepucuk kertas dari kantong jaketnya,

"Aku memanggilmu wahai dewi kesuburan datanglah dan tolonglah kami"kini ia merapalkan sebuah mantra, lalu ia melemparkan kertas itu keudara, kertas itu bercahaya dan seketika itu muncul sebuah siput yang cukup besar, besarnya sebesar 1meter

"Katsuyu tolong obati naruto"ucap tsunade kepada siput itu, siput itu segera menindih naruto,kini hampir seluruh badanya naruto tertupi siput

"Aku memanggilmu wahai penjaga mata angin barat munculah dan berilah petunjuk"lagi-lagi tsunade merapalkan mantra, ia melemparkan kertas itu lalu munculah seekor rakun bewarna coklat, rakun itu langsung melesat kearah amaimon.

"hou ternyata kau langsung memakai mahluk tamermu, heh badanmu sudah terlalu lemah ya"ucap amaimon dengan santai, dia berbicar begitu entengnya,

"cih"ucap tsunade, ia yerlihat sangat kesal saat pria didepannya mengatakan itu, ia berlari mendekati amaimon ia menembaki peluru dengan cepat

 **Dor dor dor**

Amaimon menghindar peluru itu dengan bersalto, ia berlari dari dinding, ia melancarkan tendangannya kearah tsunade, tsunade menahan tendangan itu dengan menggunakan pistolnya, amaimon mengeluarkan sebuah belati, ia menyabetkan belatinya kearah tsunade,

 **Crasshhhh**

Tiba-tiba dari tembok muncul seekor rakun, rakun itu mencakar telinga amaimon hingga berdarah

"Akhhhhhg"jerit amaimon seraya menahan darah yang terus mengalir dari telinganya

"Bagus sinci"ucap tsunade kearah rakun itu. Merasa mengerti rakun itu menghilang dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap tebal

"hanya denganmu kami kembali"ucap tsunade, dan tanda dijidatnya melebar dabn bercahaya, ia menarik sesuatu dari tanda itu, dan munculah sebuah pedang. Yang cukup panjang. Ia sesegera mungkin menebas tangan amaimon.

"akhhhhhjhhjhhggghjh bajingan"teriak amaimon menggelegar, suaranya juga memecahkan keheningan malam

 **Sementara itu**

Terlihat 2orang pria sedang berjalan dalam berambut hitam berkacamata, yang satu berambut hitam kebiruan

"huff aku sangat merindukannya"ucap rin memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya

"siapakah yang kau rindukan niichan jangan"tanya adiknya dengan nada menggoda

"Jangan bilang ibu-ibu toko haha"lanjut ucap adiknya dengan tertawa tak berdosa

Mungkin kini dihati rin muncul perasaan yang membuang adiknya. Ia dengan raut kesalnya mencoba untuk menahan diri

"Huff, dia itu teman masa kecilku, dulu bukannya kita bertetangga, kau juga pernah berkenalan juga"ucap rin

"oo dia kalo gk salah aku pernah berkenalan dengan dia, dan membuat niichan marah karena cemburu ya, kalo gak salah tu namanya nama makanan,"ucapnya dengan santai

"Akhhhhhhhh"

"siapa itu"panggil rin ntah kepada siapa, ia kaget setengah mati ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang

"Niichan arahnya disitu"ucap adiknya seraya menujukan asal teriakan tadi.

 **Kembali ketempat tsunade**

"Hosh"tsunade terengah-engah, akhirnya setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia menebas seseorang dengan pedangnya, keringat membanjiri seluruh badannya sedangakan sesosok pria yang ia tebas hanya terdiam tak berdaya, ia mendekati naruto dan mencoba menghentikan aliran darah dikaki naruto.

"kau sudah kalah amaimon"ucap tsunade sambil menghunuskan pedahngnya kearah amaimon. Amaimon menahan pedang dengan tangan kanannya

"kau memang naif, seorang iblis meregenerasikan badannya, kau seharusnya jangan lupakan itu"ucapnya lalu mematahkan pedngnya tsunade

"Ha, ini baru seru"ucap amaimon dan seketika itu badannya tertutupi sebuah tanah berjumlah cukup banya, tanah disekitarnya terangkat dan menempel diseluruh tubuhnya. Kini tubuhnya terbaluti dengan tanah dan bebatuan , seolah-seolah tubuhnya tanah tanah itu membentuk sebuah golem dengan ukuran kolosal, kini amaimon berada dalam mata golem itu. Serasa bagaikan tubuhnya sendiri, ia menggerak-gerakkan golemnya menuju tsunade, ia memukul tsunade hingga membuat tsunade terpental beberapa meter.

Tsunade mendekati mahluk itu dan mencoba menembaki mahluk itu namun hanya menimbul lubang kecil.

Golem itu mencoba memukul tsunade namun dapat dihindari dengan kini dia sudah tua, tapi janganlah meremehkan tubuh tsunade

Tangan golem itu tiba menjadi tajam, tangan berusaha mengenai tsunade, tunade menghindarinya dengan muda, amaimon merasa sangat kesal karena seluruh serangannya selalu meleset, ia dengan tubuh golem itu mendekati naruto,

Melihat hal tsunade segera berlari kearah naruto, golem itu mulai mengakat tanganya ia berusaha menuduk naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya diam pasrah

 **Crasssh**

Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika tangan golem bukan mengenainya melain tangan itu mengenai tsunade, darah beemuncratan dimana-mana

Untuk sesaat naruto hanya terdiam, terdiam shock, hatinya serasa hancur, ia panik, ia sedih , ia marah perasaan itu bercampur aduk.

Golem itu memukul naruto hingga terpenta. Ia merasakan sakit dikakinya, sakitnya tidak seberapa saat ia melihat tubuh orang yang disayanginya tersungkur. Ia melihat sebuah besi. Ia mencoba mengambilnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"kaachan"ia mulai berdiri dengan menyangga badanya

"hisk hiks kaachan "teriaknya sambil memukulkan besi itu kepada golem.

 **Trang trang**

Sesekali dirinya terduduk lemas. Ia berlari lagi dan memukulkan besi itu kepada golem,

Usahanya hanyalah sia-sia golem itu hanya diam tak bergeming.

Tiba-tiba kegelapan kini mendekati naruto. Ia sangat lelah ditambah hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Matanya kini tak bisa menahan kelelahan ini begitupula tubuhnyatak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi,kini tubuhnya tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri.

 **Alam bawah sadar**

"ia melihat sebuah taman yang sangat indah,taman itu ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang indah bak sebuah surga, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedepan, ia terus melangkahkan dirinya, rerumputan yang ia injak terasa sangat halus.

Kini didepan naruto terdapat sebuah pohon yang cukup indah, ia mencoba menyentuh pohon itu, namun seketika pohon itu menghintam, rumput dan bunga yang tumbuh disana pun ikutan menghitam. Warna hitam itu, menyebar dengan cepat, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, seluruhnya menghitam.

Naruto tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia menangis, hatinya hancur

"apa salahku hikss"tangis naruto merajalela,

Ia melihat melihat sebuah cahaya yang cukup terang dari sebeleh barat, ia berlari mendekati cahaya itu i

Ketika ia sudah sampai ditempat cahaya itu, tiba-tiba dibelakangnya ada sesesosok mahlukm yang memeluknya dengan erat , ia melihat sosok yang memeluknya adalah sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

Rambut putihnya berkibar

"niichan"ucap naruto pelan, ntah sejak kapan, perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka teehisap kedalam tanah, tanah itu terus me nghbisap mereka berdua, seddangkan naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukanya, namun sosok itu terus menahannya, dan mereka tenggedlam didalam tanah.

Saat ini dirinya berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, ia sendirian dan tak ada yang menemani.

 **Ctrankk**

Ia mendengar sebuah bunyi gelas pecah ia mendekati asal bunyi itu, ketika ia sampai diasal suara itu ia melihat, dirinya yang masi kecil memecahkan gelas, dirinya yang masi kecil itu langsung disiksa

" **Naruto pembunuh, naruto pembunuh"** ia mendengar suara anak kecil , ia mendekati asal suara itu, ia melihat dirinya yang masih kecil membawa sebuah yang berlumuran darah disampingnya juga terdapat sebuah manyat kucing penuh darah"

"Hiks hiks hiks"ia hanya menangis meihat masa lalunya

" **naruchan jangan bunuh kami"ucap** seorang wanita,

Lagi-lagi kejadian itu terlihat kembali

 **Kembali kedunia nyata**

Disebuah ruangan rumah sakit yang cukup minimalis, terlihat naruto nampak belum siuman setelah kejadian itu,

Disampingnya terdapat seorang pria yang sedang duduk menjaganya.

 **Kriet**

Bunyi pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria berkacamata

"Niichan apa sudah ada perkembangan"tanya pria itu kepada rin, dari raut mukanya terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat khawatir

"ia masih belum siuman"ucap rin dengan nada sedih, bagaimana tidak sedih setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dan saat bertemu keadanya.

"huff, dia terlalu tertekan, setelah kejadian malam itu, luka dikakinya pun belum sembuh, ohya rambutnya juga agak memudar"ucap pria itu

"Yukio, apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya,ketika ia terbangun, aku khawatir. Dia akan semakin tertekan"ucap rin kepada adiknya, ia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah damai itu tertidur

"Ntahlah nii"ucap yukio sambil melihat keluar jendela

 **Degghh**

Perlahan-lahan naruto membuka kelopak matanya, ia memperlihat iris mata yang sejernih lautan, ntah kenapa naruto merasakan ada seseorang, ia mencoba mendudukan badannya, ia mengelus-elus rambut rin, merasa ada yang mengelus elus rambutnya rin terbangun dari tidurnya

"Naruto kau sudah sadarkah"ucap rin dengan senang, ia sangat bahagia dapat melihat naruto terbangun, sedangkan naruto hanya menganngguk

"apa masih ada yang sakit kah"tanya rin dengan khawatir, dirinya sangat khawatir pada naruto,

"tidak, ohya kau itu siapa"tanya naruto dengan muka tak berdosa(watados),sedangkan rin bagaikan jatuh kelubang yang sangat dalam dan ditusuk jarum

"Aku ini rin, okumura rin kita ini teman sejak kecil"ujar rin sambil menjelaskan

"o"naruto hanya ber"o"riah

Naruto kini mulai mencoba berdiri,

"naru jangan banyak bergerak dulu"ucap rin sambil memeringati naruto

"aku hanya ingin melihat keaadaan kaachan"ucap naruto lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, namu sebelum berjalan lebih lanjut lagi ia terjatuh dan tersungkur, melihat itu rin segera mendekati naruto,

"kan aku sudah bilang jangan bergerak dulu"ucapnya seraya mengakat tubuh naruto

"hm maaf"ucap naruto yang dengan lesuh

"Ohya rin-san kaachan baik-baik saja kan"tanya naruto dengan penu pengharapan mendengar itu ekspresi rin berubah, kini dia hanya terduduk lemas dikursi

"Rin kau tak apakah"tanya naruto

"maaf naru, kata dokter dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah, dia sudah tak terselamatkan"ucap rin yang membuat astmofer diruangan terasa berbeda

Mendengar penjelasan dari rin naruto hanya terdiam, memang sakit saat mendengar bahwa kaachan telah tiada, tapi baginya ia itu sudah takdir, tapi ia tidak bisa menyebunyikan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Naruto maaf, jika saja kami berada disana tepat waktu mungkin tsunade baachan dapat tertolong"ujar rin dengan sangat menyesal, ia hanya bisa menundukan kenapa rambut birunya terasa ada yang mengelus-elus, ternyata mengelus-elus rambutnya adalah naruto

"Tak apalah rin itu sudah **takdir** dari yang maha kuasa"ucap naruto dengan tatapan kosong

"ohya rin-san tolong antarkan aku kemakam kaachan"ucap naruto

"Hu _ffff_ ok"balas rin

 **Rin pov**

Pada awalnya dokter melarang aku membawa naruto, tapi naruto terus merengek sehingga dokter menjadi iba dan mengijinkan kami keluar, untuk sekarang naruto harus memakai kursi roda, karena bagaimanapun luka dikakinya masih belum sembuh

Kami berjalan sambil bergurau, aku sangat senang melihat naruto tertawa ntah , walaupun aku berjalan dan mendorong kursi roda berkilo-kilo meter tapi saat melihat naruto tersenyum ntah kenapa rasa lelahku menghilang.

Orang-orang melihati kami mereka pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat aku dan bergurau, mungkin yang dipikirkan mereka bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang serasi, mereka tersenyum sayapun tersenyum

Tak terasa kami telah sampai didepan sebuah pemakaman, raut muka naruto berubah untuk sesaar, kami berjalan masuk kedalam pemakaman itu.

Kami dapat melihat. Banyqk mahluk berwujud seperti bayi, mereka dapat berdiri dengan menggunakan kaki mereka

"Mereka itu apa"tanya naruto dengan penasaran

"Mereka itu gremlin, lebih baik kau jangan menatap mereka"ujar rin dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto

Yupz benar gremlin adalah mahluk yang cukup menyukai mayat manusia yang baru meninggal, terkadang juga terdapat kasus penculikan mayat yang disebabkan gremlin, makan-nya jika ada kuburan baru para exorcist memasang jimat khusus untuk menghalangi gremlin

Kamipun telah sampau telah sampai pada kuburan baashan, kuburan itu terlihat masih baru, karena tsunade baashan meninggal belum kama

Setelah sampai naruto sesegera memanjatkan doa dengan kusyhu

 **Grusk gresk gresk gresk**

Terdengar bunyi benda bergerak. Dari semak semak,

 **Groarkkkk**

Mahluk itu berlari kearah kami, melihat itu aku tak mau diam kuhunuskan koumaken(pedang iblis) pada gremlin itu, untungnya juga koumaken berada padaku

"naruto hanya kaget saat melihat gremlin itu mati didepannya

 **Prok prok prok**

Bunyi seseorang menepukan tangannya

"Bagus"ucap seseorang yang memakai baju yang sangat nyentrik, ia memakai jas putih yang dipadukan dengan warna pink, ia memakai topi sulap bewarna putih, ditangannya ia memegang sebuah payung pink, sungguh orang yang sangat sangat menjijikan

 **Endpov**

"apa yang kau lakukan disini"tanya rin dengan suara kasar sedangkan sosok itu tidak meladeninya sosok itu mendekati naruto

"Nah jadi kau ya yang bernama uzumaki naruto"tanya sosok itu sedangkan naruto hanya menganggukan kepala

"Perkenalkan namaku mesphito pheles"ucap sosok itu sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan hormat

Maaf kurang seru soalnya saya lagi ada ujian, kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi.

Ok sampai disini saja pertemuan kita byee


End file.
